Unsure
by CarryMeFar
Summary: Everything in Sakura's life is unsure, and everything in Sasuke's is too.  But when Sasuke runs off with Sakura in tow, the two will realize just how unsure everything in life can be.  Sasusaku.  My first fic, please review!  Sorry for the crummy summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just ADORE it.

* * *

By the time she had turned 16, Sakura Haruno was only sure of one thing and that was the fact that she wasn't really sure of anything. Life in the village of Konoha meant that nothing was for sure. After all, they were a village of ninja. You could wake up one morning and your best friend is dead or your life could be in grave danger in a matter of seconds. People went missing all the time and people died all the time. That was life. Nothing was safe and nothing was for sure for the most part. But don't think that life as a ninja in the hidden leaf village was all fear and unease. Life was actually quite peaceful at times, especially on this day as Sakura headed early into town to run some errands before her shift started.

On her way to the Hokage's office, Sakura had stopped at the Yamanaka flower store to pay a visit to her long-time rival.

"Hello Ino-pig!"

"Yo! Billboard-brow! Morning off?"

"No, I'm heading there now actually a bit early, maybe I'll get to end my shift early."

"I hear you there," giggled Ino, "working with flowers is such a drag."

"Ha ha." murmured Sakura sarcastically. If only she had decided to become a florist for a living…

"SAKURRAA-CHANNNNN!" yelled a voice behind her. She didn't even need to look to know whom the flash of yellow and orange coming at her was. Naruto appeared before her, grinning at her with this fox-like smile.

"Ohaiyo Sakura-chan! Me and Sai were just on our way to get some ramen for BREAKFAST, wanna join us?" As if on cue, an unusually gloomy looking Sai appeared behind the grinning jinchuriki.

"Well…er-"

"Great!" shouted Naruto, as he grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her towards the Ichiraku ramen shop.

"He dragged you into this too?" mumbled Sakura

"Do I really need to answer that question?" Sai replied, giving a good excuse to the sulking look on his face.

At the ramen shop, Sakura didn't have to think much for Naruto was doing all the talking. An hour or so passed of ramblings about missions and ramen when Naruto turned to Sakura and said,

"Hey Sakura-chan, have you uh…talked to Sasuke lately?"

"Sasuke?" she replied, snapping out of her daze, "Er, no I haven't." This was the truth actually. Sakura didn't care to admit that she had been avoiding Sasuke ever since he had come back to Konoha, or might she say _dragged _into Konoha completely unwillingly. She figured it was partially because he might have blamed her for him being so forcefully brought back. The other part was due to the fact that well, Sakura wouldn't really know what to do even if she _had_ talked to Sasuke.

"Well" said Naruto, quickly trying to change the subject, "Who votes Sai pays for breakfast!" Sakura had finally found the chance to politely sneak away from the two, who were now in a heated argument about who should pay for the meal.

_Finally!_ Thought Sakura to herself. The last thing she wanted to do was spend the rest of the day listening to Sai and Naruto shout at each other. So, Sakura decided to walk home for a little while, taking a shortcut over the bridge. She stopped and gazed at it, remembering how familiar it had been four years ago and how often she would see his face…

"Stop thinking about that Sakura," she whispered to herself, "Those days are over…"

When Sakura got home, she took a hot bath and lay in bed. Soon, she found herself drifting off to sleep.

_"Sakura." A voice was calling out to her, but she couldn't quite find where it was coming from. It sounded familiar, too familiar…._

_"Sakura…." The voice called out. But it was farther away now. It was fading away._

_"NO! WAIT! COME BACK!" she yelled. All of a sudden, she felt somebody behind her with a chakra that was all too familiar._

_"Sa-Sasuke?" Her voice was barely a whisper._

_"Sakura…" he said again. She could feel the cold of a knife at her throat…._

Sakura awoke with a fright, her eyes blinking rapidly as reality began to sink in. Sakura sat there for a moment longer and a cold chill ran down her spine. Looking towards the window, the pink-haired kunoichi laughed to herself.

"Baka! I left the window open!" she exclaimed a little too loud and laughing nervously, she closed the open window and sat back down. Taking a deep breath she looked at her bedside table. It was 11 o'clock.

"Shit I'm going to be late!" yelled Sakura running out the door. She had a feeling that this day was going to be a particularly long day. Little did she know just how right she was.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha really hated days like this. Days when the sun was shining and people were going about in the street below him and he was confined to his dark apartment, sulking. He would never admit it, but he really missed having some kind of social interaction with well… people. Who wouldn't right? He missed the sun on his face and the smiles of the people in town and even the silly little missions he used to go on as a kid with Team 7. But, those days were behind him. Sasuke was 16 years old and the shadow of who he used to be was far behind who he was now. He was taller, stronger, faster, and less in touch with anything that had to do with emotions.

Ever since he had been forced to come back to the hell he called Konoha, he had been planning a way to escape. Sure Itachi was dead and he really had nothing to do he did have one goal: to find his next goal. That sounds completely ridiculous but Sasuke had to admit that he had no goals whatsoever. Being on surveillance 24/7, however, wasn't aiding him in his search for a purpose at all. Especially on days like this.

After taking a quick shower Sasuke walked to his dresser, pulled out some clean clothes, and changed quickly. As he padded his way to the kitchen, he looked at his list of who would be babysitting him today. He secretly hoped it wouldn't be that woman with the curly brown hair who tried to jump him at every moment possible but he soon changed his mind when he found out who actually _was _going to be babysitting him.

"Fuck…"

* * *

"You want me to what?" yelled Sakura. Her face felt hot with something that was anger and something that was disbelief. The folder in front of her shouldn't have been that big of a deal for it was a simple surveillence mission. But it had nothing to do with WHAT it was it had everything to do with WHO it was for.

"Uchiha Sasuke was your old teammate, ne? He's been bickering me about the types of people I hire to watch his arrogant ass so I figured you'd be an appropriate candidate. It won't be that hard of a mission, Sakura." she said, rubbing her temples. "It's just for the day, so please, I have one mother of a headache and I don't need to hear any of your grievances at the moment."

"Yes hokage sama." sighed Sakura. Gathering what composure she had left, she headed out the door of the Tsunade's office and made her way out into the street to Sasuke's house cursing the whole way there.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it was too short and uninteresting. I promise it will get better! It's my first fic and reviews are much appreciated! Just try to be kind, yeah?


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke had laid in bed for what felt like hours before he heard a tiny knock at his door. He knew very well who it was and why she was there, but he was pissed off all the same. Why must Tsunade pick the one person who would make his confinement even more awful than it already was? Why, on this day (or any day for that matter) would she try to torture him like this? After debating a few moments with himself about not answering the door and making a run for it, he made his way down the hall and grimly answered the door. Standing there in all her pink-headed glory was Sakura. Looking at him quite determinedly with her sea foam eyes.

"Let's get this over with." she murmured, walking right past him and into his house, finding a seat on his couch.

"Make yourself at home." Sasuke growled. He hadn't seen her in years and already he saw how drastically changed from that timid, blushing, mess of a girl into this bossy and rather straightforward woman. She also looked…well different. She had gotten smaller (or Sasuke had just gotten bigger) and her hair was rather long once again. Sasuke would never admit it, but deep down inside he really had missed her. Why had he missed her? Even Sasuke was unsure.

After standing there for what seemed like an eternity he finally spoke,

"I'm going to take a nap." Sakura just merely waved a hand at him, placed her elbows on her knees, and rubbed her temples. He took that as his sign to retreat to his room and shut his eyes. Maybe with a bit of sleep this day would go by faster.

As he closed the curtains and laid down his head, an idea came to Sasuke. He was shocked at the fact that he hadn't thought about it before. She was weak and completely venerable. She probably wasn't even expecting him to be any trouble at all. This was the perfect opportunity to leave! _But it's broad daylight. _He thought to himself. In that case, he would have to take a hostage so that he would have no problems on his way out. _Unless you want to wait until tonight. _No. Waiting was the last thing Sasuke wanted to do. He concluded that Sakura would be easy to take hostage and he would get out with no problems if he threatened to kill the Hokage's apprentice_. _ _I'll just drop her off at the nearest village and I'll take off from there. _Sasuke sat for about an hour of deep planning and debating with himself when he finally decided to make his move. It was now or never.

* * *

As Sakura looked around Sasuke's drab apartment she began to think about how lonely he must be. Ever since he had come back he had been stuck to the confines of his house for most of the time. She couldn't even imagine how that must feel. But maybe Sasuke liked that, he always had liked solitude and he most likely hadn't changed THAT much. But Sakura was, like she was with most things, unsure about whether or not she should pity the youngest Uchiha or whether she should be upset with him for leaving her all those years ago.

Sakura fell out of her daze of staring at the fixtures on Sasuke's wall when he came quietly into the room. Sensing him standing behind her she began to speak,

"What do you wa-" she was cut off when a hand clasped over her mouth. She attempted to yell in disbelief. For a moment, she thought he was just joking. It was when he held the kunai to her throat when she realized that Sasuke hadn't joked a day in his life and that he was completely serious.

"Shut up." he said coldly, "Nobody can hear you. Now listen, if you try to run, I will kill you. If you try to scream, I will kill you. Got it?" Sakura merely nodded. She was scared, but she wouldn't let Sasuke know that. Not in a million years.

"Good." he said, and removed his hand from her mouth, "Now lets get going."

"Where the hell are we going U-chi-ha?" she yelled, unmoving. She stayed turned around, refusing to look at him.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here and you have the honor of coming along with me this time." Sakura could feel his breath on her neck, "How does that sound Sakura? You were just begging me last time…" Sasuke had hit a nerve and he knew it, she could tell by the way he smirked against her hair.

"Fuck you bastard!" she spat, turning to punch him in the stomach. He easily caught her wrist. "How do you expect to kidnap me in BROAD DAYLIGHT? Obviously you're not as bright as they let on eh? Uchiha?"

"Don't worry about it." he growled, "Just shut up and remember what I said."

"No way!" she screamed, yanking her wrist from his grip and pulling out her kunai, she ran towards him and tried to hit him in any way she could, but he was too quick. He knocked her over and she twisted her ankle she could have sworn she heard it crack. Cursing, Sakura dove towards the door. This wasn't happening. This could NOT be happening. Sakura couldn't believe it. Of all the damned situations to end up in, it had to be THIS one with THIS man on THIS day. Sasuke came over to Sakura and the last thing she could recall was blackness and his voice,

"Tch, annoying,"

* * *

As Sasuke looked down at her unconscious form, he couldn't believe that she had actually put up a fight. He concluded that he had been away for a long time and that Sakura had changed more than he thought. He quickly picked up her unconscious body and stepped out out of the windows onto his rooftop. He swiftly began jumping across towards the front gates. As he reached the gates Izumo and Kotetsu stood up quickly and pulled out their kunai as soon as they saw Sasuke coming towards them with Sakura in his arms, clearly knocked out. Sasuke knew this was going to be too easy so he stopped and looked at them calmly,

"If you move, she dies. And I really don't think you would want to be the ones who have to break it to Hokage-sama that her precious apprentice is dead am I correct?" They both looked at each other and when Sasuke got no reply he smirked,

"That's what I thought. Now gentlemen, if you would excuse us." He hoisted her over her shoulder and jumped up into the trees. He didn't really know where he was going but hell, did it even matter?

* * *

A/N: Viola! Finished in one whole day! Can't you tell? *sigh* Please read/review. Any criticism is much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura woke up to a bright light. _Am I dead? _She thought to herself. When she finally began to accept that she was dead, she felt a sharp pain shoot up her leg. Groaning, she sat up and let her vision focus.

"Nope. Definitely not dead." she murmured to herself, "Where the hell am I?" Looking around she realized that the bright light was just the light shining through the canopy of trees above her. She didn't recall how she got here, actually she couldn't really recall anything except ramen with Naruto and Sai, then having to babysit Sasuke….

"That bastard!" she yelled, punching her fists into the ground. It all was coming back to her now. Where had that asshole gone? After looking around for a bit she decided to take a look at her ankle for it had begun to swell and ache.

"Great. What a wonderful day!" Looking at the way the sun was positioned; she figured that it was only about 3 o'clock. Cursing, she began to mend her broken ankle. She was a medic-nin after all.

* * *

Sasuke had been waiting for her to wake up for about two hours now. Ninja or not, carrying around an unconscious woman was a drag, and it was pretty suspicious anyway. Plus, her pink hair made it hard to keep her from being noticed. Why did she have to have pink hair? Just as he began to consider leaving her there, he saw her begin to stir. After she woke up and cursed his name about a million different ways, she began to mend her ankle. _Thank god. _He thought to himself. What a pain in the ass it would be to have to tote her around with a broken ankle. Ever since he had stopped in this part of the forest, Sasuke had been wondering just how he was going to get rid of Sakura. She had to get home safe. No like he cared or anything you know it was just...manners.

Sasuke jumped down from the branch he was sitting on and stood next to Sakura, who was now calling Sasuke a profane word that he didn't even understand.

"How was your nap?" Sasuke inquired in a monotone I-don't-really-care sort of tone.

"Nap my ass." grumbled Sakura.

"Lets get going." Sasuke stated, he really wasn't in the mood to bicker with her.

"Where are we going?"

"To meet up with some friends so they can escort you back home."

"HA! The Uchiha has FRIENDS? Don't make me laugh. And if you think I'm going anywhere with you you really have lost it!" She looked at him and sat down. Sasuke didn't expect this, but looked unphased all the same.

"If you don't come willingly, you're more than welcome to stay here. But I highly doubt you know where you are anyway. It could be DAYS before you get back home." He smirked when she looked around and furrowed her brow. Perfect. She really had no idea where she was.

"Fine." she said standing quickly.

"Good," Sasuke said, "Follow me."

* * *

They had been jumping across trees for a while and Sakura's ankle began to ache. She was relieved when Sasuke said that they had arrived for she was in a considerable amout of pain. She wouldn't admit it but she had way too much pride to let him know that. They entered a dimly lit restaurant and made their way to a table that seated three others. There were two men, a calm looking one with orange hair and a rather skinny one with white hair and a large sword on his back. The sword looked oddly familiar. Also, seated to the far left was a woman with abnoxiously red hair. For whatever reason, this woman looked at Sakura as if she were the scum of the earth.

"Ah Sasuke, we've been waiting for you here for quite a while." The man with the white hair smiled and to Sakura's surprise, he had rather pointy teeth. She had seen something like it before…

"Whose she?" spat the red-haired woman. What the hell was her problem anyway?

"She is a friend of mine, Karin." Sasuke stated ever so calmly. Sakura snorted loudly. The red-haired woman, who Sakura supposed was named Karin looked even more pissed than she did before, if that was even possible. Ignoring her growing frustration, Sasuke continued,

"She has been kind enough to help me escape Konoha and she needs to be escorted safely back to the Hidden Leaf." Sakura snorted again. Helped him? What was he playing at?

"Can't she just go by herself? I think you can handle yourself eh pinky?" smiled Karin. Pinky? Who did she think she was?

"Erm, it's Sakura, thank you and yes I'm pretty sure I can handle myself" Sakura said, looking towards Sasuke.

"No." he said in a final sort of tone, "You will stay with us for an hour while I take care of some business, in the meantime you three decide on who will escort Sakura. I'll be back." With that, he walked out the doors and left Sakura standing awkwardly at a table full of people she barely knew.

"Well I'M definitely not taking her." Karin stated loudly. Sakura decided that she didn't like this Karin very much.

"Sit down, and don't mind her," the man with the white hair stated, pointing his thumb in her direction, "She's a super bitch because she sees you as a threat."

"I DO NOT!" yelled Karin, "Come on! Her hair is PINK and her forehead is so-"

"Excuse me," Sakura cut in, " but I'm right here. And I don't think red hair is much better than pink don't you agree?" Karin huffed, crossed her arms on her chest, and looked off into the other direction.

"I'm Suigetsu." The white-haired man stated, "Nice to meet you Sakura, ne?"

"Nice to meet you too." smiled Sakura

"The guy next to me is Jugo, he's rather quiet though. Just so you know." Sakura nodded. She didn't feel like talking much. The more she sat there, the more she wanted to be home.

Just when Sakura thought she couldn't take the silence anymore, Sasuke came back into the resturaunt.

"I have rented a hotel room for us to stay in for the day until nightfall. Suigetsu, I think you'd be the best to escort Sakura back home. Let's get going." He turned around and walked out. Karin was the first to follow, she practically ran out to follow Sasuke. The rest of them got up and followed suit. But, Sakura didn't move. She wondered if she just sat there if they would just forget about her and she could leave. She still didn't uderstand why Sasuke didn't want to let her go off on her own. The last thing she wanted to do was follow him. At least that's what she thought.

"You coming Sakura?" smiled Suigetsu.

"Oh, yeah." she said, jogging up to meet him. Gazing at the clock on the wall, she saw that it was only 4. _Yep, definitely the longest day of my life. _She thought as she walked out into the daylight.

When they got to the hotel, Sasuke told them that he got two rooms.

"One for me and Sakura, and one for the three of you. " he stated calmly.

"WHAT?" yelled Karin, "Sasuke why does SHE have to share the room with you?"

"I need to keep an eye on her." He said walking, not even looking back, "We meet in two hours. Sakura, come on." Looking back at the others, she walked quickly to catch up with Sasuke. When they got to the room they stood in silence for a few moments before a crash came through the window. A man with white hair and glasses looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"It's been a while Sasuke." he laughed

"What are you doing here Kabuto?" Sasuke snarled.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: I hope this isn't too lame. The more I read over this (and I read over this A LOT) the more I realize that Sasuke is acting a bit OOC. But never fear! Besides, it's a pain in the you-know-what to write in his point of view when the only thing he says is "Hn." Please review/read! Hope you enjoyed :]


	4. Chapter 4

"It's been a while Sasuke." he laughed

"What are you doing here Kabuto?" Sasuke snarled.

TBC...

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. How had he not sensed his chakra? And why the hell was he here in the first place? His presence felt different, his chakra was completely off and his movements had totally changed. Something wasn't right but Sasuke couldn't quite put his finger on it. Had his attempt at fusing his body with Ororchimaru been successful?

"I see you have a new friend, tch Sasuke, I knew you'd get lonely sooner or later." said Kabuto, laughing.

"Why have you come here?" Sasuke grumbled, reaching for a kunai.

"Actually I've come for your new friend, sorry if you haven't gotten a chance to get aquainted." he grinned, "You know, private matters, so if you would let take the girl off your hands and call it a day…"

"No." Sasuke growled. This was just strange. Sakura? Why would he need her? Something wasn't quite right...

"Oh? Pity, I suppose I'll just have to make you give her up." Smirking, Kabuto made shadow clones of himself rapidly. Soon, the room filled up with at least a dozen clones. _How?_ Sasuke thought to himself. He had made them so quickly and barely used any of his chakra, from what Sasuke could tell. He only knew one other person who could do that so quickly…

As Sasuke pulled out a kunai and ran at one of the clones, he saw the one that he supposed was the real Kabuto, reach out and grab Sakura. With the screaming, pink-haired girl in his arms, he fled out the window. Quickly, Sasuke charged at the clones and smirked. He should have known.

* * *

Today had to be the longest and by far the oddest days of Sakura's life. She had been abducted of her beautiful day, abducted by Sasuke, taken hostage and then kidnapped by Kabuto? No, Sakura had to have been dreaming. That was it, she was still napping in her room. Blinking she tried to wake herself up but to no avail. She was definitely awake.

"Let me go!" she screamed at her captor, hopelessly hitting him with her fists.

"Sakura shhh! Sakura stop hitting me! It's Naruto!" Sakura stopped hitting him and looked into a pair of blue eyes. His white hair had turned blonde and the smiling idiot beamed at her in pride. He was definitely her FAVORITE idiot. How could she have not noticed his chakra? And the clones! How could she have not noticed?

"Oh Naruto!" she cried, hugging him tightly, "You have no idea what I've been through today! I'm so glad you came! Why were you pretending to be-"

"So Sasuke wouldn't know where to look for you!" laughed Naruto, scratching his head. She had never been happier to see him in her entire life. But Sakura had to laugh at this statement , she was just a decoy. If anything Sasuke had went the opposite direction to flee before the other nin got there. They were doing him a favor in a way.

"Don't worry he was trying to get rid of-"

"Tch Naruto, you played Kabuto well, you got a little sloppy with the shadow clones though." said a voice behind them. Turning her head, Sakura saw Sasuke standing on the tree limb above them. Was her hearing correct? Why would he follow them? Wasn't Sasuke just looking for someone to escort her home safely so he could flee? Naruto would be the best possible candidate! Why couldn't he just let her leave? Naruto turned to Sasuke and growled.

"Sasuke teme!"Naruto screamed. He stood and grabbed a kunai, the air had suddenly become more tense.

"Give her to me Naruto." Sasuke said. Sakura had definitely heard him correctly this time. But why? Why hadn't he just let him take her? Before she could come to a conclusion, Naruto ran at Sasuke and the two were engaged in battle.

"Sakura! Run to the others!" yelled Naruto while he threw several shuriken at Sasuke. Taking Naruto's advice, Sakura ran off into the trees. She ran until her lungs burned and her vision was blurred from the rain. Where were the others? Did she go the wrong way? Should she keep going? Sudenly, she heard rustling in the bushes around her.

"Hello?" Sakura whispered. Suddenly, Sakura was grabbed from behind, trying to turn her head around to see her captor, a cold voice spoke into her ear. "If you scream, you die."

"I THOUGHT YOU WANTED ME GONE SASUKE!" she whispered harshly. He couldn't have thought about this, there was no way.

"Change of plans." He said quickly, clasping a hand over her mouth. Swiftly, Sakura felt herself being lifted off the ground and carried through the trees back to the inn. Today was too awful to be true.

* * *

When they reached the inn, Sasuke prepared to hear an angry speech from the pink-haired kunoichi but she stayed strangely quiet the whole time. Just as he was getting used to it when they reached the room. The sun had just dipped below the horizon and Sasuke could feel the anger coming off of her. She opened her mouth to speak and out came a growl, a strange slew of curse words and then,

"YOU BASTARD! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LET ME GO HOME? I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY-"

She went on and on and on. After a while Sasuke decided to tune her out. He needed a drink. Bad. Rubbing his temples he finally spoke,

"I'm going to have a drink." he stated bluntly. Leaving a screaming Sakura behind, he turned and slammed the door in her face,


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura couldn't believe that even Sasuke could be so stubborn. She was beyond mad, she was raging. She had never wanted anything more in her life than to get away from the arrogant, selfish bastard. His onyx eyes were avoiding her, but the intensity of them remained as strong as ever. Swiftly, he turned around and left, promptly slamming the door in her face. Reddening in anger, Sakura beat her fist on the wall beside her, denting it. The bastard was lucky he left, for Sakura felt that punching her fist through the Uchiha would have been much more satisfying. Grumbling, Sakura looked towards the window. She could leave any moment that she wanted and try to navigate her way home. But something kept her glued to where she was. Staring at the dusky sky, Sakura pulled her legs to her chest and closed her eyes. "Today had better end soon." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

Sasuke had left Sakura in the dim hotel room screaming and yelling at him. Somehow he was unsettled because she, of all people had flustered him. Sulking, he went down to the hotel bar to calm himself. He had quite a few drinks of sake and was feeling a bit calmed down. Why hadn't he just let Naruto take her, why had he gone after them? Deep inside he knew that he wasn't ready to let her go just yet. Why did he let her get to him in the first place? He definitely had no feelings for her and she wasn't attractive…was she? She was too short, and her hair was pink. How obnoxious. Her eyes were green. Did green even go with pink? She was far too rude and far too skinny. But, Sasuke had to admit that she had gotten more womanly over the years, and she had the most perfect lips… _NO. What are you thinking?_ Sasuke yelled to himself. Noticing the bartender eyeing him, he decided it was time to leave. He had consumed way to much sake for one night. He should head back to the room and make a decision about exactly what he was going to do with her. Would he bring her home tonight? Would he even want to let her go? Paying the winking bartender, Sasuke left the bar and made his way back to the room. A little drunk and a little confused he stood in front of the door. He ran his hands through his hair and as he opened the door quietly, Sasuke found himself face to face with an angry pink-haired woman.

"Thought you could just run away Uchiha? I'm not done talking to your sorry ass." Why had Sasuke thought for even a moment that he was going to show up to a quiet hotel room?

"Hn." Was his reply as he stepped past her and sat down on the bed, rubbing his temples.

"That's all you know how to say, ne?" she growled. This girl really was more trouble than she was worth, Sasuke decided.

"You're scum Uchiha. You know that?" she snapped at him, her hands on her hips. What was all this Uchiha talk? He realized that she hadn't said his name once since he'd seen her. She continued to scream and point her slender finger on his chest. Her cheeks were red with anger and her perfect lips were moving rapidly in a slew of curse words. Her anger made her eyes glow like emeralds and she looked absolutely…beautiful. How had anger ever made someone so appealing before?

Trying to ignore her, he made his way to the window and looked out at the sky. It was a clear night, the perfect time to navigate her back home. Why was it so hard to let her go back? He could just knock her out again and leave her outside the main gates. Or maybe he could go trough with his earlier plan to let Suigetsu take her. Interrupting his thoughts, Sasuke calmly looked at the angry kunoichi who was now pushing on his arm, urging him to turn around.

"I wan't to go home now Uchiha." she stated, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest.

Maybe it was the sake, maybe it was his confusion, or maybe it was a mixture of both, but something caused Sasuke to stand up and walk towards Sakura with his Sharingan flaring menacingly. Sasuke wasn't really sure about what he was exactly doing, but that's all he had been today: unsure. She slowly backed up against the wall, looking frightened and angry all the same. Trying to keep eye contact, her green orbs blinked in frustration. Sakura was messy and dirty, but somehow it just made her all the more tempting. She had a leaves tangled in her hair and a stubborn look in her eyes. Gently, he removed the leaf from the tangled, pink mess of hair.

"Say my name, Sakura."

"W-what's the matter U-chi-ha?" she said, stammering boldly, "Forgot your name?" He held a knife to her throat, he wondered for a moment if he would ever actually have the will to kill her. Trying to imagine what it would be like to watch her blood spill onto the floor, he decided that the answer was no. But he wasn't about to let her know that.

"Say it." He breathed against her cheek, gripping on tighter to the kunai. What exactly was he trying to prove again?

"Fuck. You." she whispered, closing her eyes. Did she really think he had it in his heart to hurt her?

At that moment, something inside Sasuke had snapped. He had completely lost it. In a moment of complete and utter confusion, frustration, and what he decided was hormones, he turned her around and kissed her. He went slowly and clumsily at first, but then more rapidly and lustfully. He decided that what he needed the most at this moment was her, however much he had tried to deny it, he just couldn't. The more he kissed her the more he didn't want to stop. Sasuke felt the fragile girl resist for a moment, but only for a brief moment before giving in. Her green eyes fluttered open that instant in bewilderment, but then closed once more and the two were entwined in a passionate, wanting kiss.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was so short, but the next chapter is when things start to stir up! Believe me! Please read and review! Any comments, good or bad, are much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura was in a confused haze. HE was actually kissing HER. HIS lips were moving against HERS. Sasuke Uchiha, the human ice cube, was kissing her. Her mind was moving so fast and she was feeling so many things all at once thats she couldn't breathe. The only thing she could do was hold onto the man she had lusted for since she was small and return the passionate kiss.

"Sakura." he muttered into her ear. The sound of his voice sent a shiver down her spine.

"Sakura…" he repeated quietly. He sounded weak and needy. She had never heard him sound so small and unsure. She gazed up into his dark eyes, examining them, taking them in. He was almost too beautiful to be real. Why had he been created so flawlessly? She was resisting the urge to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming but was then reminded that she was, in fact, completely conscious. Breaking the eye contact, she looked ahead and rubbed her hands over his hard chest, wondering how it would feel if his shirt wasn't covering it. She imagined it would feel something like soft velvet pulled over thick ropes of steel. Her eyes left his chest, which was directly in front of her, to his hair. It was still an inky black and she had never wanted to run her fingers through it so badly before. There were so many places of his body that she wanted to study all at once, but for some reason she was having trouble moving. It took her until now to realize one thing: she needed him now just as much as she needed him four years ago.

* * *

Sasuke was being controlled purely by instinct. He had gone far too long without touching her, breathing in her scent, and looking into her deep green eyes. He loved the way each soft curve of her body seemed to fit perfectly against his. Why had he never noticed this feeling before? It was like a strong fire in the pit of his stomach, much warmer than any jutsu he could conjure and it felt so GOOD. He had buried his need for any affection, especially any affection from her, deep within himself. And now it was all coming out at once, making it hard for him to think straight. Sasuke had never known what it was like to not think straight, and it slightly frightened him. Moving her towards the bed, he began to wonder if she was his next motive to live. In some beautiful place in his mind, he saw him renewing his clan with her. The sounds of small footsteps running through his once lonely house sounded like music to his ears. He imagined what it would be like to wake up to her beautiful face smiling at him every morning. Waking up to _somebody,_ after years of being alone, was the most comforting thought he'd had in years. But as he began to slowly remove Sakura's shirt, Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. Closing his eyes, he suddenly felt angry. Why was she doing this to him? It would be ever so easy for something precious to him to be torn away and she knew that. He thought about his brother and his father, both were gone forever. He thought of his mother, and how beautiful she was, much like Sakura. It would be too easy to ruin Sasuke's life once again by murdering her and any offspring he had with her. When he reopened his eyes, he half expected to be small again, looking at the smiling faces of his family. But, all he saw when he opened them was two beautiful pools of green. He wondered if she felt he was insane and maybe he was. She looked extremely concerned and when Sasuke decided to pull away from her, she raised a pink eyebrow at him.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered to him, keeping the steady eye contact. Why must she torture him so by being so beautiful? After receiving no response from him, she walked over and lifted her hand to touch him. For some insane reason that he couldn't really figure out, he recoiled and glared at her.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed. Her eyes fell and she shifted her gaze from his face to the floor. Sasuke was feeling too many things all at once. Apparently so was Sakura for she walked over to him, lifted her hand once again as if to slap him, and then fell to the floor in tears.

* * *

Sakura didn't know why she was crying and she was past a point in which she cared. She didn't know a lot of things right now, and it all hit her at once. The tears kept falling and she felt unbelievably weak and afraid. Had he really just kissed her a moment ago? What did she do wrong? Why was he looking at her with such, hate? She started to cry harder at these thoughts and Sasuke looked as if he was conflicted between whether to scream at her and smack her or to comfort her and hold her in his arms. After standing uncomfortably still for what seemed like too long, Sasuke finally spoke and to Sakura's dismay he said something that made her wish he hadn't spoken at all.

"You're pathetic." he stated coldly, "Don't waste your tears on me. They're worthless." Sakura felt as if she had been slapped in the face. Looking at him angrily she spoke through her tears, her voice raspy.

"What are you playing at?" she snapped fiercely, "What do you want from me? I have nothing left to give you! Is that all you know how to do is take, Sasuke?"

"Hn." he responded. Sakura finally snapped. She had never been so frustrated in her entire life.

"YOU DISGUST ME!" she screamed at him. She had never hated anyone so much in her entire life

* * *

Sasuke didn't expect her to hit him. After the first punch to his face, he quickly caught her wrist the second time and hit her in the stomach. Hitting her was out of instinct, but seeing the blood drip from her mouth made him realize how fragile she was and how much of a monster he had become. Looking at his reflection in the mirror behind Sakura made him sick. Just then, Suigetsu came in the door. Looking at the two of them, he looked as if he was conflicting with himself whether or not to leave. There was an awkward silence before Suigetsu decided to speak,

"Er- it's time to go Sasuke." he said. Sasuke hadn't ever been so thankful for an interruption before.

"Aa, lets go." Sasuke said and walked out the door, not even bothering to look back at the girl he couldn't stand but didn't really want to let go. He wished he was back in his lonely apartment again. Away from everyone, especially her.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun, more conflict! Next Chapter will be up soon :] Read/Review! Make any suggestions! I appreciate!


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura remembered a night much like the one she was currently in. It was a clear night, the stars were shining brightly in the sky and the wind had a certain gentle chill to it. Taking a deep breath of the cold air, she closed her eyes. She could picture the same dark-haired man in front of her except back then, he was only a boy. She was begging him to stay; she was always begging him. She was always trying to give him something that wasn't good enough for him and no matter how hard she or anyone else tried, they couldn't get the dark-haired man to open up. He told her she was annoying, and thanked her. The things he said were conflicted and unsure, just like his motives and his actions. It took Sakura until now to realize that Uchiha Sasuke was just one huge wreck of a human being who tried to hide it from everybody. As much as she tried to hate him, she just couldn't. If anything, he needed somebody to understand him or at least try to. She had gotten closer to him than anyone had possibly managed and she was thankful for that. At least she had something to remember him by, for this was most likely going to be the last day she would ever see him again.

"Suigetsu will escort you from here." Sasuke said, barely glancing at Sakura, "The others and I will head to the meeting place, Suigetsu." With that Sasuke walked back into the Inn, not even saying goodbye. He was never saying goodbye, he was always leaving. Before she had time to react, Sakura felt moisture on the corners of her mouth; it was Suigetsu whose thumbs had mysteriously turned into water to wipe the blood off her face.

"Might as well go home with a clean face, ne?" he said, grinning. Sakura could tell he was trying to cheer her up.

"Don't worry about him, he's like this to everyone. Especially Karin." Smiling at him, she silently thanked him and the two set off on the path towards what she supposed was home. Her head told her to forget about Sasuke and get out of there. But, a greater part of her said to run after Sasuke and tell him she loved him. But, when had that ever done her good before?

* * *

Sasuke realized that although he was always frustrated, he had never been more frustrated in his entire life than he was now. Avoiding Karin, Jugo, and everyone else who might bother him, he wandered his way into the forest. He wanted to torch every tree he saw and smash every boulder that stood in his way. As much as he wanted to do these things, the only thing he could really do at the moment was curse and clench his fists. What was wrong with him? He kidnapped her, put her down, kissed her, touched her, pushed her away, and sent her away. Who in their right mind was that damn moody? He had tried to hide the fact that he felt something for her that he had never felt before and it resulted in her hating him and going away for good. Would she be safe? Would she be alright? Would he ever see her face again? Oh, how he would miss the softness of her voice and her beautiful green eyes. He would regret not holding her in his arms long enough and for not stroking her lovely hair. Sasuke had faith in Suigetsu, but something in his gut told him to go after her and make sure she was safe, or something like that. Fighting within himself and trying to think of a good reason to follow them, he suddenly found his feet moving him forward toward the direction he last saw her.

* * *

Sakura had been walking so long that her feet were aching. It was incredibly dark outside and she began to wonder if she would even get home by tonight. She had no idea where she was, after all. Suigetsu was walking ahead of her and began to whistle to himself. How could such a cheery person hang around Sasuke all the time? But then again, her and Naruto had done it. Perhaps Suigetsu had sensed how lonely Sasuke was, much like Sakura did, and took pity for him. Or maybe he just liked that Sasuke was a rather quiet person.

"I think we're almost there." Suigetsu said, looking around. As soon as he said this, Sakura looked out of the trees and saw the city of Konoha, glimmering below her.

"I have to leave you here." Suigetsu told her, "If I get any closer, they'll probably arrest me. or you know, have me killed"

"That's fine." Sakura said. She would enjoy the walk.

"Alright then." he said, turning around, "See you around Sakura."

"Okay, by-" she began, turning. But he had vanished. Shrugging, Sakura turned and headed down the hill towards the village. The lights of the village looked so pretty in comparison to the dark area that surrounded it. She wanted to go home, and never in her life had her own bed sounded so appealing. As she made her way down the hill, she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. Turning quickly, she scanned the area for any chakra signals but there were none. Cautiously, she continued her way down into the dark woods.

She walked and walked and soon found herself a small walk away from the gates of Konoha. Smiling a bit to herself, she walked quickly towards them. But the faster she walked, the farther away she got. She heard the rustling behind her once again and when she turned to look who it was, she found herself face to face with a pair of red eyes.

"Don't move." He whispered in her ear. His breath was warm and she liked the feel of him close to her. Why had he followed her? Nodding silently anyway, she obeyed his request and stood completely still. His eyes glowed as he looked around. Who was he looking for? Just then, a shuriken flew down at them from the trees. Dodging it, Sasuke jumped up and ran at the attacker. It was an ANBU member from the hidden leaf! Sakura was saved. Her joy quickly turned to dread as she saw the nin run at Sasuke and attempt to stab at him. Sasuke was strong, but there had to be more ANBU around them. He wouldn't stand a chance. They would try to capture him again and what if they did? Surely they would sentence him to death. He didn't deserve that, and after moments of deciding what to do, Sakura reached for her holster and grabbed out some kunai. As she ran at the man in the ANBU mask she wondered for a moment if she would wake up the next morning dead or in a jail cell for betraying the village. But those thoughts were pushed aside, because Sakura's mind was always focused more on one person: Sasuke.

* * *

A/N: LAME LAME LAMEEEE. I'm sorry :[ Read/Review. It's almost over, and I think things will get a bit fluffier at the end :] Be nice, it's still my first fic


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke couldn't believe his stupidity. They were going to drag him back. AGAIN. He was going to be captured so pitifully and Tsunade was most likely not going to be as sympathetic towards his "bloodlines" this time. Her kidnapped apprentice to blame. A bitter realization hit him at this moment: once Tsunade got her hands on him, he would most likely be executed. And he thought being carried back into the village half-conscious in Naruto's arms the first time was bad. Being carried into the village after only escaping that day would be even more humiliating. How had he let his stupidity get to him? He thought she'd actually be in danger? Of course they'd be waiting for him! For some reason, when it came to Sakura, he couldn't think.

The ANBU member struck at him from what seemed like everywhere at once, the mask smiling cruelly at him from all directions. Sasuke was so unprepared; he didn't know what to do. Dodging several kunai, he turned around to try and make a run for it. Cursing, he found himself face to face with the ANBU's mask. Before Sasuke could comprehend what was happening, or even make a move to do anything, blood sprayed on his face and the ANBU member slumped over onto Sasuke's shirt and then out of the tree. With a sickening crack, the nin fell down through the trees and hit the ground, dead. Looking forward, Sasuke found himself looking straight into a pair of green eyes. In Sakura's trembling hand, was a kunai. The kunai was covered completely in blood.

* * *

Sakura was shaking all over. What had she done? She had just killed a member of her own village! Never in her life had she killed anyone. Hell, she couldn't even land a hit half of the time. The kunai felt like ice in her hand and she quickly dropped it to the ground. It clattered down the trees and hit the earth below with a soft thud. Taking her hand and running it through her hair she took a deep breath. She looked up from her feet into Sasuke's eyes. They looked concerned and confused and angry. Why was he always sending her mixed signals just by looking at her? Not even caring that she was standing in front of the raven-haired Uchiha, she put her hands up to her eyes and cried. She felt weak and completely confused. Who wouldn't right? She wanted nothing more than today to end, seriously.

* * *

Sasuke looked down at the crying Sakura. She was covered in blood and dirt and he wanted nothing more than to hold her and stroke her lovely hair. But some invisible force kept him from doing it. He felt it would just damage her much more. She was so fragile. Sasuke had little time to think, he had to get Sakura back home. Panicking, he knelt down beside Sakura and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry I always have to do this." She slumped against the branch and he picked her up in his arms. Disguising himself as the recently deceased ANBU member, he walked into the village gates and jumped across the buildings to her apartment. Before he could even get there, she began to stir. He decided to stop near the bridge where they used to meet as children and waited until she awoke.

After a couple of minutes, she groaned and opened up her eyes. They looked so lovely in the moonlight, but Sasuke had to erase those thoughts from his mind. He couldn't hurt her anymore.

"I thought I killed you." she said quietly. She sounded a bit scared and he suddenly realized that he had just disguised himself.

"Sakura, it's me." Sasuke said calmly. She blinked up at him and before he knew what she was doing, she sat up and hugged him around the neck. Tears welled up in her eyes again and she sobbed quietly into his neck. She sure got to the point of things.

"Don't leave me here Sasuke." God, he hated it when she begged. He found it harder and harder to say no each time.

"Sakura, you know I can't-"

"Yes you can!" she yelled, "Tell Tsunade you want to stay!"

"Look," he said, prying her from him. It looked like he had no options left but to hurt her one last time. Why would another time matter?

"I don't want you to follow me and I don't want to see you again Sakura." She opened her mouth to speak again, but no words came out. Her eyes welled up with tears. If only she knew how much it hurt him when she cried.

"I've got to go." he said, turning around hastily. It would only hurt more if he stayed. As swiftly as he could, he jumped back into the trees and away from Konoha forever.

* * *

Sasuke arrived back at the inn about an hour to midnight. This day had really gone by slowly. He could hardly believe that so much could happen in a day, but it had. He was happy it was almost over.

After a few moments of closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to rush over him, he heard a knock on his door. Groaning, he walked over to tell Karin to go away.

"Look, now isn't-" Sasuke stopped. It wasn't Karin he was looking at it was Suigetsu.

"Sasuke I can't stand to see you beat yourself up like this. The team doesn't need you. Well, Karin does, but we're fine without you." Not quite understanding what he was trying to say, Sasuke let Suigetsu continue.

"The pink-haired girl really liked you, and something tells me you like her back and however small of an attraction that may be, it's an attraction. Don't let a bunch of assholes with no goals hold you back."

"Hn" was the only thing Sasuke could say. Suigetsu said his goodnight and turned around and went back to his room, leaving Sasuke confused in his doorway. Suigetsu had a point and the more Sasuke thought about it, the more he realized that he needed her. Loving her was the most important thing to him now and he cursed himself for not seeing it sooner. Silently thanking Suigetsu, Sasuke opened his window and hopped out into the night towards her once again. And this was the last time he would ever let her go, that he was sure of.

* * *

A/N: Too hasty, I know. But i'm done with the last chapter too :]. Read/review. I'm always up to make corrections!


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura arrived at her apartment a while past 11 covered in blood, tears, and dirt. She closed the blinds and locked the door. Sliding downwards a bit towards the ground, she took a deep breath. Sakura was tired, weak, hurting, and most of all unsure of everything. After taking a hot shower and changing into a T-Shirt and underwear, she stumbled blindly to her bed, not even bothering to turn on the lights. She lay her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes. Today had been by far one of the longest days of her life. The pink haired kunoichi tried to let tears fall from her eyes, but it seemed as if they were spent dry.

"_Don't waste your tears on me."_

Just as the clock struck 12, Sakura picked it up and smashed it against the wall and closed her eyes in hopes of sleeping the day's events off forever.

* * *

Sasuke was running blindly, madly through the trees. They clung to him and scratched at him and beckoned to him to turn back, but he kept going. Not stopping, not faltering. He could barely feel the breath in his lungs or the aching in his chest. Sasuke realized about an hour ago that he had never needed something more in his entire life and nobody was going to get in the way of it. Not him, not his past, and most definitely not his stupid ambitions for power. Sasuke Uchiha had changed, for he had become almost animal-like, driven purely by instinct. He only had one destination: to her.

* * *

Sakura had fallen asleep and was dreaming deeply in a mad array of images and words that she couldn't really comprehend in any rational way. But she didn't mind. The last thing she wanted to do after today was to think rationally. The only thing she really could comprehend was his raven black hair, his perfect eyes, his wonderful lips against hers. She could almost feel his strong arms around her and the warmth of his breath against her neck. He was all she really wanted to dream about tonight.

* * *

He kept running and running and before he could let any clear thought enter his mind, he had reached the gates of Konoha. Sasuke stood outside his old home, gazing yearningly at the gates. He had been there only a few hours ago, but it felt different now. A matter of seconds passed and the young Uchiha found his instincts making up his mind for him. He swiftly jumped across the rooftops towards the town to life, to love, to her. He arrived at her doorstep in a flash and held his hand on the knob for a moment.

_Will she even want to see me again? _Thought Sasuke to himself. When had Sasuke ever cared about how she felt before? With a sickening realization, he concluded that he really hadn't.

"_I have nothing left to give you! Is that all you know how to do is take Sasuke?"_

"_Hn."_

"_YOU DISGUST ME!"_

Sasuke's head hurt and his eyes burned.

_There's no going back now…._

Sasuke opened the door without a sound, expecting her to be there with open arms.

"Baka, she's probably asleep," murmured Sasuke to himself. Quietly, Sasuke removed his shoes and padded to her room. His vision went slightly blurry when he realized what he had gotten himself into.

_I'm going to get killed for coming back to Konoha. _He thought, annoyance welling up in his gut. Who was she to make the Uchiha heir waste his time on a girl like _her?_

_Who are you for degrading her like that teme! _ Why? Why must he have these internal arguments with himself now? He was in front of her bedroom door for Christ's sake. Sasuke opened the door and his heart began to pump faster in his chest. Would she even be there? Did she already know he was there?

To Sasuke's relief, the cherry blossom was asleep. Her soft pink hair lay across the pillow next to her and her brow was furrowed as if she was thinking even as she slept. He wondered to himself if she was dreaming and what she was dreaming about. It had been so long since he himself had dreamt. The moonlight from outside cascaded onto her face and her eyelashes cast little shadows on her cheeks. She looked so soft and so comforting. And most of all, she was real. She had been real all along, always longing for him. She was a constant who never doubted, never took for granted or criticized; how had he been so cruel to her for so long?

Sakura moved slightly in her sleep, causing her hair to fall over her face in a beautiful cascade of pink. Sasuke couldn't help but brush the strands away from her sleeping face. Before he could think twice, sea green eyes fluttered open and gazed at him. When had her eyes become so big? Confusion turned into anger as a groggy Sakura came to her senses.

"W-what the hell are you doing here?" yelled Sakura. She clumsily jumped up and fumbled for a kunai.

"Look Sakura, I'm here to apologize. I just want to talk to you. Please listen to me."

"Just get out! Do you really think I need you here Sasuke? After all you've put me through today you actually decided to come back?" she shrieked. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. And to think he even thought for a second that this would be easy…

"Well?" she gasped impatiently. She was always being so impatient…

"I…I don't really know. Just please Sakura, come here."

Sasuke took a step forward while Sakura took as many as she could back against the wall. Realizing she had no holsters or even pants on, she grabbed her lamp instead. Sasuke put his hands up in defeat.

"Woah woah. Really settle down Sakura."

"Shut up!" she spat, "Shut up, shut up! Now you listen to me! Don't you _dare _tell me to settle down U-chi-ha. I'm sick of this, I'm sick of chasing you around and when you finally decide you need me I've already moved on. You never care about anyone other than yourself, Sasuke and I've been to hell and back today because of you and you just decide to show up without even consider-mmmph…" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence for the youngest Uchiha had covered her mouth with his. He tried to reach her in the only way he knew how: without words. Sasuke grabbed the back of her hair with his hands and pulled her towards him.

Sakura dropped her lamp with a dull _thud_ to the ground. For a brief moment, she considered resisting. _She _actually thought about resisting _him. _After a few moments though she gave in just like she always had; just like she always would. She wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him back. They then pulled apart with their foreheads resting on each other; he was smirking, she was blinking in disbelief. They stood like that for a while before Sasuke finally spoke.

"Sakura…I-Ive been…such an idiot." Sakura ran her fingers through his hair.

"More like a selfish bastard."

"Yeah, exactly." He replied. She could hear the slight nervousness in his voice. Uchiha Sasuke? Nervous?

"You-you're not going to leave again right?" she stammered. She was shaking from the sudden surge of emotions within her.

"No Sakura. I know you may not take my word for it now but I'm not going anywhere." After a moment of silence, he decided to continue.

"Anyway," he went on, "I'm not really good with words…but all I really want to say is that…I love you Haruno Sakura." And with that final statement Sasuke led her back towards her bed and laid her down. He held her and kissed her a million different ways that night, and for once in his life, he felt sure of something. And after it all, Sakura supposed there were now two things she was sure of in her jumbled up life: that she wasn't really sure of anything and that she, Haruno Sakura was madly in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

A/N: Tah dah! Done! I really like this chapter :] read/review! Tell me what you think! What should I fix? I think I might start a new story next month :] yeah? Thanks to all of you who read this story! I'm sort of sad it ended so fast.


End file.
